


Awakening

by Swordman51



Series: Swordman's adventures [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordman51/pseuds/Swordman51
Series: Swordman's adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Awakening

A ghost zipped along in the evening light. He looked around nervously. Dusk was approaching the scrapyard, and that usually meant that fallen were on the way. As his beam illuminated the surrounding area, it illuminated a corpse  
on a wall. The ghost flew up to it, curious. The corpse looked very old, with a sword sticking out of it. As the ghost got nearer, it felt a spark. The ghost expanded, and suddenly contracted, sending its light into the broken body. The body awoke with a gasp. It shakes it head a bit, flexes its fingers, looks down at his chest, then screams."There's a sword in my chest!" The body flailed around, and as it moves, I see that it is an exo. "Woah Woah Woah," the ghost says, "Calm down," and when the exo doesn't, the ghosts bops him on the head. The exo calms down, taking deep breaths. It turns to the ghost. "What are you?" he asks. "I am your ghost." The ghosts says, "Duh." "What's a ghost?" the exo asks, confused. "I'll tell you all the details later," The ghost says, "We need to get moving. The fallen might be close, and we need to get to the Last City." "What are these fallen you speak of, and what is the Last City," The exo asks. "No time to explain, we need to get this sword out of you." The ghost says. The exo looks down at the sword, wraps both his hands around it, and pulls as hard as he could, but to no avail. "I can't get it out," the exo says, finally giving up. "Well neither can I," the ghost says, "I have an absence of the wonderful things you call arms." The exo sat there for a few moments, thinking. "Suddenly, his head perked up. "I have an idea!" He said. He grabbed the sword by the hilt, and started pushing it in as hard as he could. The ghost watched him, looking very skeptical. "Are you sure that will work," he asked dubiously, "You just look like you are hurting yourself even more." "I think its working," the exo said through gritted teeth. He suddenly screamed in pain, then slid the sword through him. The exo collapsed to the ground. "I ... did it" He said breathlessly, then died.  
The ghost shook his head. "Exos these day," he said, then revived the exo. The exo sat up again, looking at his hands. "You can revive me when I die?" he asked the ghost. "Yes," the ghost said, "And we better get moving. Night is falling." The exo stood up on unsteady feet. "One moment," he told the ghost, then pulled went over to the wall and pulled out the sword that was in him seconds ago. He picked up a scabbard nearby, and strapped it with the sword to his waist. "Let's go." He said, and they both ran off into the night.


End file.
